Valentine's Day It's for the Birds
by Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts
Summary: Valentine's day from a bird's eye view


A/N This was written for a WizardTales challenge. Enjoy!

Valentine's Day---It's for the Birds!

Hedwig hated this time of year. More work, extra heavy packages to deliver, not to mention those stupid cupids that popped up out of nowhere. They sang songs to students, recited silly rhymes, and were always shooting those arrows at everyone. Why, Harry had messages from five of them just this morning. How was a proper messenger like herself supposed to do her work?

Even the professors were making google eyes at one another---all except Professor Snape of course. He was not one to make google eyes at ANYONE. But even Professor McGongall seemed extra giggly today, looking much younger than her 75 years. Students were hugging and snogging everywhere. It was crazy.

She loved belonging to Harry Potter. He was a wonderful owner and always treated her well. He would talk to her and pet her, and sometimes she felt like they had a special language all their own. He always knew just what she was thinking, although she couldn't speak English.

She had gone searching for something that she could offer him to show how she cared for him for Valentine's day, but she didn't know what she could give him. Finally, she saw one of her tail feathers was loose and decided that maybe he would like it to use for a quill. Pulling gently on it, she was able to dislodge it.

Picking it up in her beak, she swooped into the Great Hall and dropped it in front of him.

"Hedwig, thank you so much," Harry said, petting her gently and offering her some of his bun, "I wish I knew what I could give you."

Down the table, Percy had just been delivered a package from Hermes. Quietly he whispered to Hermes, "You like Hedwig, don't you boy?"

Hooting in reply, Hermes agreed. He had always thought Hedwig quite beautiful and stunning.

"She seems kind of lonesome, why don't you cheer her up? I've caught her looking at you from time to time and she might just be sweet on you," Percy gave Hermes a sly wink.

Hermes cocked his head sideways and watched as Hedwig flew back out the window. Percy was right. Maybe he COULD do something to brighten Hedwig's Valentine's day.

In the Hogwarts owlery...

Hedwig sighed. Here it was, Valentine's day. She spent all day bringing notes and gifts and things to Harry. She had even gave him one of her own beautiful tail feathers to use for a quill. She knew that Harry cared for her but she really got lonesome sometimes. She needed someone to love, maybe even one day have a family with.

After Hermes saw Hedwig fly off, he took off out the window as well, but in the opposite direction. First, he went and caught a couple of field mice, one apiece. Next, he found some fresh strawberries growing in a patch in the field, he thought that might be nice for dessert. Water wasn't a problem, they had the lake. Now, what else?

Scouting around the ground for an idea, he saw a shiny pebble laying on the ground. Perfect! Picking up the pebble, he took everything to a hole in a nearby tree where he roosted from time to time when he wanted to be alone.

Flying back to the owlery, he saw Hedwig sitting by herself and looking rather sad, "What's wrong, Heddy?" Hermes said, flying over to her and landing on the perch beside her.

"Oh, same old thing. Harry gets all this great stuff for Valentine's day and I have no one who cares about me. Do you believe some of this stuff that people wrote to him. I think one letter actually said 'Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad...'"

"Oh, that must have been from Ginny. I heard Percy sniggering about it, "Hermes' beak got a smile upon it, hoping that he was cheering her up. Hooting affectionately, he nuzzled her gently, "I have something to tell you, Heddy. I've loved you from afar since first-year, did you know that?"

Hedwig hooted in shock, "Really? How come you never told me?"

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me," He said, dragging his right claw along the perch and looking quite sheepish.

Hedwig hooted happily as he reached over and gave her an owl kiss. Swooping down off her perch, she did a loop the loop in the air, went up to Gryffindor tower and swooped into the window. She just had to share her happiness with Harry.

"Oie, Hedwig!" Harry's voice greeted her as she swooped down and nibbled affectionately and happily on his fingertips. The room was a mess of wrapping paper, assorted gifts, and bows, "I think we have a problem here, guys. All our presents seem to have gotten mixed up. Whose knickers are those, anyway?" He said, pointing to a particularly garish pair.

"Not mine!" Ron said, blushing, "No one I know would send me purple knickers with pink and yellow flowers!"

Just then Peeves entered the portrait hole, "Ickle Griffies! What mischief I could make in here!" Picking up the offensive knickers, he put them on his head and flew around. Unfortunately, he couldn't see because they were covering his eyes.

"Gerroff, Peeves!" Harry shouted, taking a swing at him as Peeves landed on top of his head.

"Hey there, everyone!" Fred's voice could be heard over the din, "In the doghouse because you forgot that special someone? Holiday chocolates, only two sickles each! Guaranteed to win your true love's heart, with an added bonus of pimple reduction!"

Hedwig just rolled her eyes, thinking stupid humans. Hearing Hermes outside, she flew out to him.

"Follow me, Hedwig. I have dinner waiting for us in my special tree." Hermes hooted, winging his way to the tree.

"You did this for me?" Hedwig said, looking at the scrumptuous dinner that he had for them.

"Of course I did. I wanted to show you how I feel about you, Heddy," Picking up the shiny pebble in in claw, he dropped it in front of her, "Hedwig, would you be my valentine?"

Hedwig smiled and nodded. This was much better than that silly fluff that was going on inside the castle. Valentine's day was definitely for the birds.


End file.
